No Regret
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: SHORT-FIC. "Mereka bilang, Taira masuk ke dalam BECK adalah salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia di dunia indie." Oh. Lalu kenapa? Taira sama sekali tak menyesal sudah masuk ke dalam BECK, kau tahu? R&R?


**WARNING: **Pendek. Minim dialog. Hanya menjelaskan segelintir masa lalu Taira, sebelum Koyuki bertanya kenapa _bassist_ kece tersebut mau-mau saja masuk ke BECK.

**NOTE:** _Don't like, don't read. It's all as simple as that._

* * *

**No Regret**

By: DeBeilschmidt

BECK © Harold Sakuishi  
_I'm not making any profit from this fiction._

* * *

Satu kalimat yang melewati pendengarannya membuat Taira terhenyak.

"Taira, kau tidak menyesal masuk ke BECK?"

Yang menanyakannya adalah seorang teman lama, yang ia temui tatkala tengah mendapatkan waktu luang di sela-sela kegiatan _live _BECK yang (kebetulan) cukup padat. Taira, yang kala itu tengah memegang satu gelas berisi bir di tangan kanan, tertegun sejenak. Dia masih berusaha mencerna tiap kata dalam kalimat tersebut, sembari memastikan bahwa yang ditanyakan temannya tersebut adalah sesuatu yang nyata—tidak absurd maupun kubikal.

Setengah alis milik sang pemuda terangkat. Heran. "…Apa maksudmu?"

Tetapi lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh pelan, diacungkannya gelas berisi _scotch_ pada sang _bassist_. Kemudian, menyesapnya dalam satu teguk sebelum berbicara lagi. "Kau tahu—kini sedang ada tren mengenai beberapa keajaiban di dunia _indie_. Dan, mereka bilang, Taira masuk ke dalam BECK adalah salah satu di antara keajaiban itu."

"Pffft—" Taira menahan tawanya. Satu lagi kalimat tak masuk akal, dari seseorang yang sudah terlihat berada dalam tahap _tipsy_. _Konyol_, dia berusaha mengelak itu dari dalam hati. "Kata siapa itu? Pft, omong kosong!"

Namun satu tonjokan pelan di lengan Taira berkata lain. "Siapa bilang itu omong kosong? Asal tahu saja, ya. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa kau mau berada di _band_ kecil begitu, yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan sukses. Lebih baik kau berada di bawah bimbingan Ran. Dengan begitu, kau akan lebih sukses dari—"

"Diamlah."

Satu kata dari Taira sudah lebih dari mampu membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam. Dia terkaget ketika Taira membenturkan gelas birnya ke atas meja, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. _Apa salahku?_ Pemuda itu bertanya dengan takut ke diri sendiri. Karena ia tahu, Taira yang marah lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

Tetapi sang _bassist_ tak berkata apapun dalam beberapa menit yang tak menyenangkan. Alih-alih mulai berkata, ia kembali lagi menyesap birnya. Ada seringai tak terjelaskan, dan sang lawan bicara bingung akan makna dari seringai tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya; Taira tak menjawab apapun selain merangkul pundaknya.

"Dengar ya," perintah Taira padanya, "Dengan _band _mana aku bergabung—itu semua pilihanku. Aku tidak peduli Ran dan anak buahnya. Mereka semua menyebalkan. Dan… kau tahu apa? _Band_ yang paling unik menurutku adalah BECK. Di mana lagi kau akan mendapatkan anggota seunik itu kalau bukan di BECK?"

Kemudian, ditambah dengan satu tusukan telunjuk tepat di dada. Seringai Taira yang tadi diarahkan padanya kini berubah menjadi senyum. Bukan jenis senyum menakutkan yang akan kau lihat di wajah para _yakuza_, tetapi wajah seseorang yang bangga akan teman-temannya.

—Pertanyaan tadi terjawab. Masih meninggalkan tanya, tetapi ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Akan buruk akibatnya, apalagi melihat seorang Taira yang sudah berubah air mukanya karena pengaruh alkohol.

"…Kau mengerti sekarang, teman?"

Taira yang bertanya padanya, kini menyuarakan sebaris kalimat tersebut dengan intonasi mengancam. Tanpa perlu merasa ragu sedikitpun, dia mengangguk.

"Be-Begitulah…"

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, dan Taira kembali mendengar satu kalimat familiar melewati gendang telinganya. Kali ini asalnya dari Koyuki, bukan seorang pemuda mabuk yang meracau tidak jelas di dalam bar.

"Mereka bilang… Taira masuk ke dalam BECK adalah salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia _indie._"

Sang _bassist_ kembali mengulas senyum. Pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi terus berulang. Untuk entah-keberapa-kalinya, dia harus menjelaskan… bahwa masuknya dirinya ke dalam BECK bukanlah karena paksaan, tetapi karena kerelaan.

Dia mendesah, dan mengusap-usap kepala Koyuki yang lebih muda darinya dengan rasa gemas.

Sudah dibilang, 'kan? Ia masuk ke dalam BECK tanpa penyesalan. Kalau ia merasa menyesal, pastilah Taira sudah pindah ke _band_ lain sejak dulu.

Ada tawa gemas meluncur melewati kedua mulutnya. "Ngomong apa kau, Koyuki?" tanya Taira, "Aku masuk ke dalam BECK karena _band _ini unik, kok."

Ya—hanya itu.

**-END-**

* * *

**Afterwords:** Maaf jelek. Saya tahu ini apa banget, kok. Dan untuk kategori fanfiksi pendahulu di fandom ini, ini kelewat jelek. Saya tahu. Maaf. Maaf. _Es tut mir leid._ Tetapi, toh, ini dibuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustrasi, karena dari kemarin terkena WB. Jadi, sekali lagi maaf kalau jelek dan pendek. oTL  
Tapi... walau jelek, jangan lupa _review_, ya? :D #HEH #MAUMU

**050313—rdb**


End file.
